


Reach Heaven/ Raise Hell

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angels, Drabble, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, contemplating the question of Heaven and Hell, raising Hell, reaching Heaven, something short, the musings of Magnus Bane, thinking of Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus contemplates Heaven and his own experience with an angel. It's short with not much to it. Mentions of Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Heaven/ Raise Hell

**If I can not reach Heaven, I will raise Hell.**

Magnus considered the phrase carefully, rolling the words around in his mouth as if they were cinnamon flavored candies. To be literal, he could not ever reach Heaven. Or any sort of Heaven-like place that either existed or didn't after death. He was bound for one place only when he took that final step. Which would probably explain why he was so reluctant to do such a thing when the silence seemed too great and the years too long.

He would never reach Heaven but he kept the company of angels. And for Magnus, that was close enough. His personal angel, his avenging warrior, was the closest he would ever get to other worldly glory. And sometimes, simply being in the same room with Alexander was enough to remind him that Angels were in fact a real and Holy thing. Whether he believed that Heaven was an actual destination or not, there were such things as Angels that came upon the earth and left humankind with the most dazzling creatures that could ever defend it. They blazed with such fierceness in battle that it was easy to understand why demons feared Shadowhunters.

But the softness of morning also made them a dazzling sight to behold. At least, that was how it felt when Magnus awoke next to his personal slice of Heaven. The light that shone from Alexander's eyes was simply not of this world and Magnus knew that mortal beings just didn't possess the same quality. It was from some different place that Magnus could never reach.

And since he could not reach that lofty goal, would he then raise Hell? Well... In the most honest of answers, when he was sorely in need of truth in the longness of time and in short- yes. He would raise all sorts of Hell.

But only in the most fun and fabulous way the High Warlock of Brooklyn could. 

 


End file.
